The present invention proposes a semi-rigid RFID card, its manufacturing method and the machine for making the RFID card.
Radio-frequency identification is increasingly widespread and in order to be used in many fields. This type of identification is generally based on a system constituted by an electronic component and an antenna associated with a backing. This backing may have several shapes. For example, it may be in the form of a label stuck onto a product used in commerce for identifying this product. It can be also in the form of an RFID card, also called a contactless chip card allowing for example identification of persons, thereby authorizing entry into a building or delivery of services to which the identified person has subscribed. Examples of these services are access to public transport or bike-renting service in an urban community or access rates to ski-lift of ski resorts.
RFID cards in current use are made up of several superposed layers. The electronic component and the antenna are situated in a functional layer otherwise known as prelaminate which is the intermediate layer between several layers of plastic. The manufacturing method for these cards commences with superposition of boards. An intermediate board constituting the prelaminate, comprising a plurality of electronic components linked to an antenna, is sandwiched in between several plastic boards. All these layers are then held together by thermoforming. Finally, the thermoformed layers are cut out to create the RFID cards.
This manufacturing method creates RFID cards durable over time, but at an excessive cost. In some fields of use where the RFID card is used for a limited time prior to finally being destroyed, for example, the RFID cards for ski rates where the subscriber to ski-lift services of a ski resort uses the card only for the period of his visit. It is preferable to propose an economical and reliable solution. Also, the semi-rigid ticket can be biodegradable.
The object of the present invention is to provide a technical solution by proposing a semi-rigid RFID card, its manufacturing method and a machine according to the manufacturing method of the semi-rigid RFID card.
In order to achieve this object, the semi-rigid RFID card consists of at least:                one functional layer comprising at least:                    one electronic component;            an antenna connected to the electronic component;                        one upper layer;        one lower layer;        
wherein the card also comprises a compensator between the functional layer and the upper layer or the lower layer, the compensator being recessed at the location of the electronic component and of a thickness substantially equal to the thickness of the electronic component on the functional layer
and in that the layers are assembled together by adhesion.
According to another particularity, the upper layer is in supple synthetic material.
According to another particularity, the upper layer is in paper.
According to another particularity, the upper layer is capable of being printed prior to assembly by adhesion.
According to another particularity, the upper layer comprises a surface capable of being printed by means of an ink jet printer, a laser printer, a thermal printer, via thermal transfer, by sublimation or by rewritable thermal printing.
According to another particularity, the lower layer is in supple synthetic material.
According to another particularity, the lower layer is in paper.
According to another particularity, the lower layer is capable of being printed prior to assembly by adhesion.
According to another particularity, the lower layer comprises a surface capable of being printed by means of an ink jet printer, a laser printer, a thermal printer, via thermal transfer, by sublimation or by rewritable thermal printing.
According to another particularity, the functional layer is in supple synthetic material on which the antenna connected to the electronic component is etched or printed.
According to another particularity, the functional layer is in paper on which the antenna connected to the electronic component is etched or printed.
According to another particularity, the compensator is in supple synthetic material.
According to another particularity, the compensator is in paper.
According to another particularity, the upper layer, the lower layer, the functional layer and the compensator are made of biodegradable material.
Another object is achieved by proposing a manufacturing method of the RFID card, wherein the upper layer, the lower layer and the compensator are fed continuously by reels providing strips with a width at least equal to one of the dimensions of the RFID card, in that the functional layer is fed continuously by at least one reel providing at least one strip in parallel and in that it comprises at least the following steps:                a continuous printing step of the outer surface of the strip of the lower or upper layer;        a continuous recessing step of the strip of the compensator;        a continuous adhesion step of the strip or strips of the compensator on the inner face of the strip of the lower layer or of the strip of the upper layer;        a step for continuous placing of electronic components coinciding with the recesses of the strip of the compensator;        a continuous adhesion step of the strip or strips of functional layers on the inner face of the strip of the upper layer or of the strip of the lower layer;        a continuous cut-out step;        an on-line customization step.        
According to another particularity, the continuous printing step of the outer surface of the strip of the lower layer is followed by a continuous printing step of the outer surface of the strip of the upper layer.
According to another particularity, the continuous printing step of the outer is surface of the strip of the lower layer is preceded by a continuous printing step of the outer surface of the strip of the upper layer.
According to another particularity, the recessing step of the strip of the compensator is carried out continuously by a holing system.
According to another particularity, the recesses of the strip of the compensator have a form and dimensions suitable for housing each electronic component in a recess.
According to another particularity, the continuous adhesion step of the strip or strips of the compensator on the inner face of the strip of the lower layer or of the upper layer is followed by a continuous pressurising step of the strip of the compensator and of the strip of the lower layer or of the upper layer.
According to another particularity, the continuous adhesion step of the strip or strips of functional layers on the inner face of the strip of the upper layer or of the strip of the lower layer is followed by a continuous pressurising step of the strip of the lower layer, of the strip of the compensator, of the strips of functional layers and of the strip of the upper layer.
According to another particularity, the continuous printing step of the outer surface of the strip of the lower layer is followed by a continuous tension stabilisation step of the strip of the lower layer.
According to another particularity, the continuous pressurising step of the strip of the compensator and of the strip of the lower layer or of the upper layer is followed by a continuous tension stabilisation step of the strip of the upper layer or of the strip of the lower layer.
According to another particularity, the continuous cut-out step comprises longitudinal cut-out of the assembled strips then winding in the form of reels.
According to another particularity, the continuous cut-out step comprises longitudinal and transversal cutting of the assembled strips then folding in the form of fan folds.
According to another particularity, the continuous cut-out step comprises cutting out the assembled strips into individual RFID cards.
According to another particularity, the continuous cut-out step of RFID cards is followed by an on-line control step by means of a reading antenna.
According to another particularity, the on-line control step is followed by a continuous customization step.
According to another particularity, the customization step is followed by a conditioning step.
Another object is achieved by proposing a production machine according to the manufacturing method of the RFID card comprising an in line succession of stations including at least:                a reel feeding station for the lower layer,        a reel feeding station for the upper layer,        if needed, at least one station for printing on the outer face of the upper layer or of the lower layer        an adhesion deposit station on the inner face of the lower layer,        an adhesion deposit station on the compensator,        an adhesion deposit station on the inner face of the upper layer.        
According to another particularity, the machine further includes:                a reel feeding station for the compensator,        a recess station of the compensator.        
According to another particularity, the machine also comprises:                a station comprising at least a reel feeding module for strip of functional layers.        